


One Last Moment

by Fallen (FallenOnyx)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: GTA-AU, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenOnyx/pseuds/Fallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The recoil of the sniper rifle is an all too familiar feeling. No longer does he feel the kick, it feels as if it’s second nature. He quickly picks off targets, his finger squeezing the trigger in quick succession. The coms in his ear scream his name, asking for overhead support, but he ignores every voice. The only voice he cares about finally speaks up.</p><p> </p><p>“Ray? I...I’ve...been hit...” the voice choked out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at writing some Raywood fanfic, although I have been reading it for far too long :D  
> Anyway, thank you for reading, and remember, you are one awesome person!

The recoil of the sniper rifle is an all too familiar feeling. No longer does he feel the kick, it feels as if it’s second nature. He quickly picks off targets, his finger squeezing the trigger in quick succession. The coms in his ear scream his name, asking for overhead support, but he ignores every voice. The only voice he cares about finally speaks up.

“Ray? I...I’ve...been hit...” the voice choked out. 

Ray’s breath caught in his throat. He pulled the sniper rifle away from his gaze, throwing it onto the rooftop where he made his cover. The clatter of metal scraping along the concrete filled Ray’s ears, his expression grim. He took off running, quickly sliding down the access ladder. Ray didn’t bother to touch the final rung, he lept off and sprinted toward the voices last know location. Pebbles crunched under his worn canvas sneakers, his breath short and rapid.

Ray turned a corner a bit too sharp, the course bricks slicing the sleeve of his purple hoodie. What he saw at the end of the alley made him stop dead in his tracks. Leaning against the bricks, surrounded by three dead bodies, sat his lover. Ray felt his throat constrict, and ran toward the figure. He knelt down next to him, and released his breath. 

“Rye... I’m here...” Ray whispered. 

His voice wavered, tears choking his words. He reached out to caress his lovers cheek, and when his fingers touched skin, Ryan’s half-closed eyes focused on him. Ryan slowly blinked, and tried to force some words. All that came was air. Ray leaned close to Ryan, pressing their foreheads together. Ray slowly moved his mouth closer, gently meeting Ryan’s lips. He held the kiss for a moment, and when he released and moved back, a small smile formed on Ryan’s lips. 

Ray looked at Ryan. Ryan held his stomach, red oozed between his fingers. Ray’s heart dropped. He quickly tried to take off his jacket, his arms getting caught in the sleeves. He stopped when a hand touched his shoulder. Ray looked at Ryan, his vision blurred by tears. He tried to speak, but only the tears fell. Ryan removed his hand from Ray’s shoulder, and gently cupped Ray’s chin. He pulled Ray close, and with his eyes drifting away, he kissed Ray once more. Ray’s lips felt the electricity running through them, pulsing through his body. The sirens filled the air, but Ray and Ryan ignored them. The only thing that mattered was the kiss. Ray held himself close to his lover, the blood oozing from Ryan’s stomach soaking Ray’s jeans. Ryan released the kiss, but held their foreheads together. 

“My rose,” Ryan croaked, “My time is short...I want you to know...” a cough racked his body, sending more blood leaking over his hand. “I want you to know that...I love you... my rose...” As Ryan spoke his words, tears were streaming down his cheeks. Ray held Ryan close, listening to his breathing become shallow. Sobs shook his body, his face smearing Ryan’s facepaint. Ray looked at Ryan, and held his breath. He released it slowly, and tried to calm down enough to speak. “My king...” Ray sobbed, “I love you too...” His head fell against Ryan’s shoulder. Ryan’s breathing slowed, and he left one final kiss on Ray’s temple. Ray continued to sob, his body shaking with every cry. Ray’s coms screamed with questions, but Ray ignored them. He grabbed the earpiece and threw it across the alley, hearing the muffled voices crying out for responses from Ray. Ray just continued to hold Ryan. He wouldn’t let go of his king, and he wasn’t going to go down without a fight. He grabbed Ryan’s com from his ear, and set it in his own. 

“Ryan’s gone.” Ray spoke.

**Author's Note:**

> This may have multiple chapters, if the demand is high enough. I also want to thank you once more for reading! Any feedback is much appreciated! :D
> 
> -Fallen


End file.
